


Just Some Klance

by Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, I think?, M/M, there's a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash/pseuds/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash
Summary: Just some sweet Klance for all of y'all because there's Never Enough™





	1. Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off part 2 of ikimaru's klance comic because I saw it (and didn't realise there were more parts) and immediately thought of what this turned out to be lmao   
> Also a thank you to Kim for betaing this for me <3 
> 
> this is the link (to the second part, there's 6 parts atm) if you want to go check it out http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/172780110000/u-asked-for-it-i-delivered-part-1-part-2

“Damn it Hunk,” Lance mutters pressing his back against the wall of the hallway.  
With shaking hands he clutches his pillow, strangling it, stress emanating from him.  
Peering at the doors down the hall, he mentally crosses off names. Not Hunk, he’s not in his room. Not Pidge, sharing a bed would be awkward and he wasn’t about to sleep on the floor. Not Shiro, he has enough on his plate. Not Keith, he... he wouldn’t want to, right? Not the hothead ready for a fight whenever Lance throws him a bone. Not his arch rival, his nemesis. Not the boy who thinks as a lone wolf. Not... not Keith, surely not?  
Blinking, Lance realises he’s standing in front of Keith’s door, hand raised, ready to knock. Hesitating for a moment longer, he knocks three times, poised to run the second Keith turns him down. Lance is ready for the rejection that’s coming for him now that he’s half asleep and doesn’t know what’s he’s doing and -  
“Lance?”  
The door is open, Keith draping himself again the frame. In the only way an exhausted Keith can, he appears as if he’s about to fall asleep any moment, but also like he can still kick your ass.  
“Ah, hello? Anyone home?”  
Blinking again Lance realises he hasn’t said anything yet, and in the only way a slightly panicked Lance can, his mouth runs a mile a minute.  
“Um, so I can’t sleep because I had a nightmare about, uh... about home, and usually I would bunk in with Hunk but he isn’t in his room and I don’t think I can find him and I can’t sleep in Pidge’s room and Shiro is Shiro and I don’t want to bother him and I’m sorry I woke you up because your gonna say no, but I didn’t really know what else to do and I kind of didn’t think about it, I was just suddenly knocking on your door-“  
“What did you wake me up for?” Keith interrupts, unsure of what the babble gushing out of Lance’s mouth is actually asking.  
Scratching the back of his neck, Lance stares at the ground, red creeping across his cheeks.  
“Can I stay in your room?”  
The question fills the air between them, and Keith is briefly taken aback by the bluntness of the response. Lance stands stiff, fully prepared to bolt back to his room and hide away forever.  
“I, uh... sure, I guess. I mean, we don’t have spare mattresses so we’d be sharing...” Keith trails off, not sure what to expect with this unsure Lance.  
Lance blinks for a moment, processing his success.  
“That’s cool. Its better than sleeping alone, eh?” Lance adds with a grin.  
“Don’t make me regret this,” Keith mutters as he turns back to his bed and crawls underneath the covers. With a chuckle, Lance flops on top of the sheet between Keith and the wall.  
Laying for a moment, Lance whispers out, “Thank you”, Keith murmuring, “Don’t mention it” back. 

*** 

Blinking, Keith registers a small weight on his side and between his shoulder blades. Not moving his arms from where they are under his pillow, he peers down to investigate. Confusion fills his mind as he sees a curled fist resting on his chest.  
Sitting up, he sees Lance lying on the bed, his bed, arm still wrapped loosely around his hips. With a blink, he remembers the conversation last night, and with a smirk, he ruffles Lance’s hair a little.  
Lance hums softly, tightening his grip and nuzzling into Keith’s side. Not expecting the reaction, Keith tenses up, his fight or flight mode activating.  
Humming unhappily Lance shifts again, moving Keith closer. After a few ticks of considering his options, he huffs and slides back to his original position; on his right side with Lance at his back.  
Shifting again at the movement, Lance splays his hand across Keith’s stomach and tugs him closer still, fitting them together like puzzle pieces.  
Keith smiles at Lance’s semi-conscious antics and decides that when Lance wakes he’ll pretend to be asleep to hide the inevitable disappointment when Lance pulls away.  
With a twisting heart, he wonders if Lance will ever sort out whatever it is that makes him so guarded. Sinking back into sleep, he hopes it’s sooner rather than later. 

*** 

“Hunk! You owe me 20!”  
“Aw, what? Why?” Hunk pauses over his bowl as Pidge bursts into the room.  
“You two were betting? On what?” Shiro asks from down the table.  
With a grin that could only be described as devilish, Pidge replies, “Keith’s the little spoon.”


	2. Saving Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, I actually finished something! I had the second half of this written up, but I couldn't think of a way to connect it to the first sentences until I changed it a bit.  
> I wrote this because the writers never really explore what the bonds between the Paladins and the Lions can do (which is great because then I can make up stuff for my fics haha) and I find it interesting :)  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! (especially cause this has not been beta read)

“Lance is what?” Keith spits.   
“He’s trapped in the spiritual plane. He seems to have created a field to protect himself, and we can’t break the field because that could destroy Lance’s mind.”   
“There has to be something we can do! Can’t we reach him in the field or whatever and rescue him?”   
“I,” Allura hesitates and peers down, but when she makes eye contact again, there’s a steely strength there. “I’m not sure. But it’s worth a try.” 

Keith sits, trying to let his mind open to the bond. Ignoring Allura’s encouraging words and the annoying headpiece, Keith focuses on the emotions and thoughts running rampant through his mind.   
‘C’mon Red,’ Keith thinks, ‘Help me out here, I need to bring Lance home.’   
He can feel Red’s presence becoming larger, gently helping to push the clutter out of the way of the bond until one thought is left; ‘I need Lance.’   
With a slight jerk, he joins the other paladins in the spiritual plane.   
“What now?” Pidge asks. They all peer around at each other, not quite sure what the next step is.   
“Maybe call out to him?” Hunk suggests.   
“It’s worth a try,” Shiro laments, “Lance? You out there?”   
Joining in, they all call out.   
Keith falls silent after a few minutes of nothing else happening.   
“This isn’t working,” Shiro says. “Does anyone have any other ideas?”   
After a few moments, Pidge pipes up, “All we know is that Lance can’t hear us-”   
“But we didn’t come here by connecting to Lance, we got here by connecting to the lions…” Hunk interrupts.   
“So if we can talk to Blue, we may be able to get her to take us to him.” Pidge finishes.   
“It’s worth a shot,”   
“Hey Blue, you out there? Blue?”   
“Come on girl! Help us out here,”   
“Blue? Are you listening?”   
A deep, growl reverbs through each of them before growing quiet.   
Glancing at each other, desperation clear in everyone’s eyes.   
“Help us save Lance!”   
It takes a few moments, but his mind clicks with the blue lion, his vision filling with yellow.   
Blinking, he takes in the scene before him. There’s a large group milling about, talking and laughing at one another while small children run underfoot. Some of the adults are carrying plates, bowls, and drinks through the house out the door, while others try herding the children.   
Keith whirls around, but Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro aren’t there.   
“Lance! Please take them outside,”   
Keith whips his head back to the chaos in time to see a sheepish Lance peeking around the corner into the kitchen.   
“Yes Mama,” he replies as he snatches the nearest girl in his arms.   
“Ah ha! I have caught the Princess! Who will save her?” He weaves through the crowd towards the door as the other children barge after him, shouting about saving her from the ‘Evil Uncle Lance’.   
Keith takes a step forward, reaching his hand out.   
“Lance,” he begins, “Lance, it’s Keith. Hey,” Taking another step forward he hits something hard. Watching ripples appear over the surface, he remembers Allura’s words.   
Shoving down his emotions, he walks his way around the forcefield so he can see Lance again. This time, he’s sitting at one of the tables around the yard, talking and laughing with his family.   
This time Keith can’t shove the pangs in his chest down far enough, and he starts hammering on the force field that keeping them apart.   
“Lance! Hey, sharpshooter! Hello? Blue paladin?” With a deep breath, Keith racks his brain, desperate for something to catch Lance’s attention.   
Lance’s laughter echoes through the bubble, distracting Keith with how happy Lance seems to be.   
“You want to be your family. Fine. But this isn’t real, Lance. This isn’t your real family; your family is safe on Earth, and you can’t see them again until you let me in. Let me take you home, Lance.”   
For a second it seems like everything might pause, but the talking and laughter grow louder as someone stands up and starts singing.   
Keith stays silent for a moment, unsure of what to do now. He can feel the tears burning his eyes, overpowering him.   
“Lance! Lance, please,” Keith begs, banging on the bubble. “Let me in!” With a sob, he presses his forehead again the clear surface and lets the tears flow down his cheeks.   
“Lance, we need you. Voltron needs you to come back. Protectors of the universe, remember? Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura. Coran. Me.”   
With a hiccup, Keith peers upwards again at the happy scene before him.   
“We all miss Earth Lance, but we need you to come back to us.” For a moment, Lance blinks towards him, and the room around him wavers, but then the light disappears from his eyes and he turns his attention back to the little girl tugging at his shirt.   
Feeling like his heart’s exploding inside his chest, Keith slides down and sits. Sobs racking his frame, Keith curls up, knees to chest, and lets it out.   
“I had lost everything. I had given up hope on ever finding a home again. And then I found Shiro tied to the table like he was some kind of experiment, and you showed up out of the blue, acting like you needed to prove something. I couldn’t quite remember you back then, the cargo pilot trying so hard to make something of himself. I never quite understood you, Lance, and I didn’t understand why you would pick on me the way you did. We made a good team.”   
Looking at the fake sky, he blinks the tears away.   
“I hadn’t had a home in so long, I didn’t realise I made myself one.”   
Closing his eyes again, he tries to shove the lump back down his throat.   
“You’re my home, Lance. You’re my home.” Voice cracking, another sob escapes. Holding his face in his hands, he takes a deep breath.   
“Hey man,”   
Whipping his face up, he takes in Lance, awkwardly standing before him, unsure.   
“I, uh…” He trails off, clearly not knowing what to do.   
Keiths face crumples again, and he launches up to hold Lance, to make sure he’s really there.   
“Woah,” Lance stumbles back a step, blinking in surprise. Face softening at Keith burying himself in his neck, he hugs him back, closing his eyes at the warmth curling in his belly. This is where he belongs.   
“You really meant that, huh,” Lance says after Keith had stopped shaking and had loosened his grip a little. “About me being home.”   
Keith drops his arms and takes a step back. “You can make fun of-"   
“Wait, Keith, I wasn’t gonna make fun of you,”   
Lance puts his hands on Keiths shoulders and shakes him a little, his voice growing quiet.   
“I was gonna apologise.”   
“For what?”   
Lance drops his hands.   
“For making you come and save me.”   
Keith stares at Lance, completely unsure of how to reply.   
“I’m just the seventh wheel anyway. Allura’s strong, she could have-“   
“No one can replace you, Lance. We…” Peering at his feet, Keith trails off. “I need you, Lance. We’re a good team.”   
When Lance doesn’t say anything, Keith doesn’t think he’s going to answer.   
“Let’s just get out of here,” Keith mumbles.   
Lance smiles at him, holding out his hand.   
“Let’s go back to the castle, partner.”   
Returning the smile after a beat, Keith takes his hand.


End file.
